The Meeting Of Two Dark Angels
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Me and another author on this site wanted to make a story of our KI OCs meeting each other and this is me taking a crack it. This is just a oneshot. Shadme said i'll be in one of her fanfics too so yay. What's the story? Read it yourself. Rated T for swearing. *ONESHOT*


It was a typical day in Skyworld. Palutena was keeping Viridi from mass murdering humans,Pit and his dark twin Kasai were arguing and Morgan was sitting in her room doing stuff on her computer. Normal right?

Eventually Pit gave up with whatever he was arguing to his bro about and went upstairs to talk to Morgan. He walked up to her door and heard music. He listened for a bit and recognized it as Five Nights At Freddy's music. Pit smiled and facepalmed. She had been obsessed with that game for months. Pit thought the game was ok but he didn't mind the music either.

He then called out to Morgan.

"Morgan? You in there? Can i come in!?"

Morgan shouted from inside the the room.

"Yea! One second Pit."

She then opened the door and let him in. She closed the door behind him.

"Whatcha doin Morgan?" Pit asked.

Morgan walked back to her laptop desk and sat down.

"Listening to music and chatting with people on Skype. I'm also playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon on my 3DS."

"Who are ya talking to?" Pit asked,curious.

"Just a few online friends i've made while living here. One is obsessed with Godzilla and he writes fanfiction like i do."

Pit smiled. "Sounds like a cool dude."

Morgan nodded. "Yea,we Role Play quite a bit too. We've started a Five Nights At Freddy's Role Play."

Pit looked over at her computer. "Wow you have a lot of people in your contacts."

Morgan smiled. "Yup, They are all fun to talk to. Makes me feel popular."

Morgan then started laughing and Pit chimed in. Then he stopped and asked a question.

"Morgan? Why are you so happy? You're never happy."

Pit then realized how dumb he was to ask that and was ready for Morgan to smack him,but she never did. She kept smiling.

"The weather's warmer, and i have you guys. I'm a lot happier than you all think. I just don't always show it."

Right as Morgan said that,she got another Skype message. Pit saw and wanted to read it.

"Who is it from Morgan?"

Morgan checked it and saw who it was from.

"It's from a really good pal of mine. Her name is Shadme. She's really into angels and stuff. She thinks they're cool."

Just then,Kasai barged in and shut the door. Morgan and Pit were startled.

"Woah! What are YOU running from!?" Morgan asked quickly.

She was slightly angry that he just "Barged" into her room.

Kasai looked terrified,which was new. "There's...someone...downstairs...and she's insane!"

Pit raised an eyebrow. "You mean Viridi?"

Viridi spoke to them using telepathy. "I HEARD THAT!"

All three angels grabbed their heads and gritted their teeth. Morgan then gave her a piece of her mind.

"Holy shit Viridi! Have you forgotten that you are a voice in our HEAD when you do that!?"

Viridi didn't say anything else so they assumed she left the connection.

"Hey Morgan? How can you communicate with Palutena and Viridi? You don't have any laurels." Kasai asked.

Morgan shook her head.

"I do. Their just a necklace instead of a crown."

She pulled her shirt collar down to show them.

"Oh. I never saw you get any."

Pit shook his head to clear it. "Any way,who's downstairs and how are they "insane"?"

Kasai blushed. "Uh...you don't wanna know."

Palutena then called from downstairs. "Morgan! Can you come down here please? Also,if Pit and Pittoo are up there too,could you bring them down?"

Morgan shouted back down. "Yea! Sure! Come on guys."

Pit started walking out the door but Kasai stopped him. "Dude,take it from me. You do NOT want to go down there."

Pit rolled his eyes and playfully knocked him aside.

When Morgan got downstairs,she was shocked at who stood before her.

A teenage dark angel girl stood before her. Her wings were tinted like Morgan's but they were black and red. Her hair was black with red stripes. Like Morgan's blue and black stripes in her hair. She wore a red T-Shirt and Black shorts with sandals. Her eyes resembled a dragon's slits. She had a laurel crown like Pit and Kasai but it was gray. Not gold.

Morgan's herself was gray with green accents. Like her dragon choker. Morgan didn't know what to say. She knew exactly who this was. It was Shadme.

The first thing she said was "Holy crap! You're actually and angel!? I thought you just liked them!"

Shadme answered "Isn't that how you were? I may not remember everything about my life but i have to say,you and i are very similar."

Palutena then explained further. "Shadme used to be one of my angels but she eventually went off by herself to find out her past."

Morgan seemed confused for many reasons. "First,can you fly by yourself?"

Shadme answered. "No,but i can enable a type of Power of Flight thanks to this pendant." She pointed to a golden pendent on her shirt.

Morgan then asked another question. "How long ago were you Palutena's angel? Pit and Kasai didn't seem to recognize you. Especially not Kasai."

Now Shadme seemed confused. "Who's Kasai?"

Morgan facepalmed. She had to explain this to everyone. "He was originally named Dark Pit but we decided to give him a proper name. Kasai means "Fire"."

"OHHH!" Shadme said. "That's why he went screaming up the stairs when i hugged him. I have a huge crush on him."

Morgan's eyes went wide. Then she fell over laughing. "You're in love with that little bastard!? That's rich!"

Shadme got angry. "What do you mean he's a Bastard!? He's not like that!"

Morgan retorted "How long have you known him,pretell?"

Shadme was practically growling. "Long enough!"

Palutena sweatdropped. "_Well this went well…_" she thought.

Pit and Kasai then walked downstairs as the two girls ran outside.

Kasai and Pit looked at each other and then at Palutena.

"Let's go outside boys. To make sure they don't kill each other."

All three of them walked outside and saw the girls fighting. Shadme pulled out her weapon and Morgan started attacking her using her powers. She opened her mouth and let a stream a blue fire hit the ground near Shadme. Morgan was using her Power of Flight to stay in the air. Shadme eventually did the same.

After they traded blows for a few minutes,Morgan started to feel weak and her wings dimmed. She noticed this and tried to land quickly but then Shadme slammed her fist into the back of her head,knocking her out and causing her Power of Flight to automatically stop. Morgan then started to plummet.

Shadme saw this and quickly flew down to grab her. She got her only a few feet before she would have hit the ground. Palutena and the two angels quickly ran over.

When they did,Pit and Kasai immediately recognized Shadme.

"Woah! It's really you Shadme!"

Kasai facepalmed. "And she's as violent as ever."

Shadme smirked at the two. "Don't make me hug you again Kasai."

Kasai ran away again.

"And I'm the chicken,why?" Pit said.

"Urgh…" Morgan said as she started waking up.

Shadme walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Hey,sorry about that. I didn't realize that your Power of Flight got weaker if you got weaker."

Morgan didn't look like she was gonna be forgiving...and she wasn't. She glared at Shadme and spoke.

"Go away and leave me alone…" She snarled.

Palutena wanted to scold Morgan for being the one who started it but she ran off before anyone could say anything else.

Shadme rubbed her arm and stayed silent. Pit then explained.

"Don't feel bad Shadme. It wasn't your fault. Morgan is just a bit...difficult."

Shadme stopped him. "I know about her and what happened with her. Lady Palutena told me. Right Lady Palu-where did she go?"

Pit shrugged. "Hey,me and Kasai have to go on a patrol. Can you try to make up with Morgan?"

Shadme shrugged. "I can try."

Pit smiled "Awesome"

Kasai then flew overhead. "Come on Pit! You're so slow!" he said as he flew off.

Pit's wings then enlightened and he was off.

Shadme sighed. "This ain't gonna be pretty.."

Shadme went back into the Temple and found Morgan's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She tried again but no answer. She went back downstairs and saw Morgan in the living room with a bag of chips and a glass of soda. She was watching Inuyasha.

When she saw Shadme she bared her teeth. Shadme was surprised. She had freaking fangs! Shadme decided to say something before she bit her head off.

"Morgan,look. I don't want to start another fight. I want to be friends like we were before. Don't be so stubborn.

Morgan said nothing. She just looked at her. Shadme was unnerved but stayed put. After about a minute of Morgan staring at her,she looked away and said.

"You speak the truth. I guess i can forgive you."

Shadme was creeped out. "Um,no offense but what was that about?"

Morgan closed her eyes and Shadme saw a tear fall.

"I'm an empath. I can see emotions and hidden emotions in one's eyes.

For example,if you were lying about not wanting to be enemies...i would've been able to see it. It's an ability i inherited from my mother."

Shadme smiled and sat down.

"Hey,don't be down. You've got a pal here for ya. You also have Pit,Kasai and the others. I'm gonna leave in a few hours but why don't we go listen to some "Angel" songs in the meantime?"

Morgan smiled,grabbed her snacks,and said "That sounds good."


End file.
